


one hundred little moments

by moonlightnightmare



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, 100 drabbles 1 story, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Destructive Tendencies, F/M, Fluff, I'm on high on Monster, Reveal Fic, Seriousness, and I've decided to do a 100 theme challenge, and a shit ton of love for Adrien fucking Agreste okay?, general adorableness, it's 5 in the morning, possible crack, this will include
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnightmare/pseuds/moonlightnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been at this a long time. Well over a decade of their lives have been spent saving people, and loving each other. There are over a thousand moments that are embedded into her mind forever, life changing things that could never be forgotten. This is only a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ABSOLUTELY INSANE. I NEVER FINISH THESE THINGS. BUT I WILL DO IT THIS TIME. IT'S 5 AM AND I'VE HAD TWO MONSTERS. AND I JUST WANT TO WRITE.

Her eyes. 

So familiar. So blue. They were home. It was funny how one person could be at such peace just by glancing into her eyes. They were a soft blue, comparable to the sky on a cloudless day. And God did he love them. 

Then again, he was in love with every piece of her. From the top of her head, to the tip of her toes, and everything in between. He absolutely adored her. 

\-----------

It was hilarious to her how easy it was to get lost in his eyes. 

The familiar green had always struck a chord in her. Even as Ladybug, there had always been the tiniest bit of familiarity within them. So standing up at the top of Eiffel Tower after a battle, she’d found that she was tired of running from the inevitable. 

She desired to understand exactly why those eyes had always seemed so familiar to her. So much like home. She heard the beeping, the alert that the detransformation was coming, and she steadied herself. She needed to do this. They needed this. 

It was time. 

She could see that he was getting ready to run. To respect her wishes, and go so that she wouldn’t know. But she extended her hand, taking hold of his. 

“Chat, stay?”

She was surprised that her voice had been so steady, but one look into those familiar green eyes, and she was okay with it. 

And there was that, catlike grin of smug satisfaction. “As you wish, m’lady.”

Seconds passed, and the magic had faded, leaving both of them vulnerable. And awaiting disappointment. But there was the tiniest of gasps from the both of them. 

And green stared into blue, as smiles spread across unmasked faces. 

“It’s you.”She’d whispered. 

“Yup. Just me.”


	2. right here, waiting, staying, strong, come and fall into me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This one has a bit more of an angsty tone to it, and is more than definitely explorative of Adrien's life with his father. In this they're both 19.   
> Previous Theme: Eyes.  
> Theme: Waiting.

It was obvious by the way he’d looked when he’d managed to stumble in the door. He was exhausted. Marinette was used to this. It happened often, especially when he went out to a photoshoot, and had patrol. 

Though she had offered to take his patrol today, just to make sure that he wasn’t too terribly exhausted when he’d managed to make it home. But he’d insisted. And who was she to deny him what he wanted to do. Well more than definitely not the type. Had it been Ladybug he’d have been home right after the photoshoot and she’d have been out patrolling, but instead, she’d decided to play the dutiful girlfriend. 

He’d said he needed the time to think, so she’d given it. 

Looking at him now, she wondered exactly what was going on in his head. He looked like someone had just stolen the most important thing in his life from him. If she could attach the expression to a feeling, it would be what she would describe as loss. Or perhaps anxiety? There were multiple she could imagine applying. 

Marinette had moved to stand in front of him, and didn’t even form the slightest protest when his arms had wrapped around her, pulling her into him. 

“Wanna tell me about it?”She murmured, keeping her voice low. 

He seemed to mull over his options for a moment and she remained silent as he thought, as he considered what he’d say. She could feel his exhaustion. His worry. That anxiety. He was afraid of something. 

Her eyes turned up to meet those familiar green orbs, and she prepared herself to help him bear the burden of his worries. 

“My father wants me to go on a business trip with him.”

Another one? 

Gabriel had been doing this an awful lot lately. This was the fifth trip in the last three months. It was like he was trying to keep them separated. Like the male was trying to split them up, and it frustrated her to no end. But she dealt with it, because at least, the man had made an attempt to close the distance between himself and his son, even if through means of more work. At least he made an attempt to have a presence. 

“When do you leave?”She asked, her tone calm. It was normal now. He would be away for about a week and she would, be waiting right here, when he came home. 

“First thing in the morning.”He leaned down pressing a kiss to her forehead. And he seemed to tense a bit more. 

“That’s not all though, is it? There’s something else bothering you.”

If he thought she couldn’t see right through it, he was wrong. 

“It’s nothing.”

Bullshit. She’d almost dared to speak it out loud, but she took the calmer approach. 

“If it’s bothering you this much, it’s gotta be something.”

He rested his chin on the top of her head, and she exhaled a small sigh. She would wait patiently right here in this position until he was ready to tell her.

“I’m scared.” 

The admission made her heart hurt, it clenched in her chest, and she felt like it wouldn’t let go. She took a step back, pulling away from him to look at him. Her brows furrowed with worry. 

“Of what?”

“That you’ll get tired of waiting for me to come home.”

Her breath caught in her throat, and for a second she thought she was going to cry. 

“Adrien. I’m not going anywhere. I will be right here waiting for you, when you come home. I won’t leave you.”

Her heart broke, as she watch tears fall from his face and splash to the carpetted floor beneath their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Down. 97 to go. 
> 
> WHOOP WHOOP.


	3. your holding back, shut up and dance with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: I Can't. 
> 
> LOok at me. I'm on a roll. Three in one night. 
> 
> It's kinda adorable. If I was better at writing fight scenes this would've probably been longer and more descriptive, but I'm actually really bad at fight scenes.

It was effortless. 

Working with him always had been. Like they were made to be perfect partners. Except in this one thing. The akuma, was a spurned dancer. And in order, to avoid most of her attacks and still manage to purify it, obviously there was going to have to be a sort of agreement. 

Considering she didn’t dance, and he had all but implied that it was going to pretty much be a require prerequisite to actually win this battle. 

“I can’t!”

Ladybug didn’t usually find herself worried about little things like this, but it was down right embarrassing and the last thing she wanted was to end up stepping on Chat’s toes. There was only so much she could be good at before she ran out of luck somewhere. Even the luckiest weren’t lucky all the time. 

“It’s either that, or----”Chat pointed to the few civilians around, and she groaned. So it was dance or the chilling alternative of being transformed into a mere music box ornament. Damnit. 

“This is going to be terrible.”

And yet still the cat had managed to plaster a smug grin on his face, and offer up an eyebrow waggle as his hands took position on her frame. “May I have this dance, M’lady?”

\---------

A series of twirls and spins, followed by some pretty amazing yo-yo action. The akuma had been released and purified. It was a disaster. Or at least that’s how she’d viewed it. 

“I am literally the worst dancer to ever dance. I can’t dance.”

“Actually. You can.”


	4. with fire and fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Mother Nature
> 
> This one was fun. And I think it's the longest one I've written. WOOOO
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this. It's a self endulgent future! drabble omg.

For something so tiny. She was a force of nature. 

It had been a long day for the both of them, and with Marinette now working for his father. Adrien was more than contented to watch her take on everything in stride, and almost quite literally slay every task she was handed with expert accuracy. At the moment she was fussing over one of the female models, whose dress needed some slight last minute alterations. 

She was stern and focused, here. Unlike the normal sweet Marinette she was at home, you could see more of the Ladybug in her as she worked. She called out instructions, and prepped models in a way that struck fear into hearts of those who didn’t know her. She was almost as revered as his father on the sets of shows now. 

After she finished up with the model she’d been working with, she made her way over to him. There was an air of excitement surrounding her. And considering the fact that this was the first show that was entirely her designs, he didn’t blame her. After all of her hard work, she’d finally saw her vision of the future become a reality. 

“My nerves are live wires, “She muttered as she fussed over the suit she’d had him in. “I feel like I’m going to spontaneously combust at any second, and I really wish I could calm down. Nino is supposed to be here, his equipments set up, but I haven’t seen him, and----” She was rambling, it was adorable. 

“Mari--- Breathe. Everything is going to be fine.”

\---------

She could only hope that he was right. 

Marinette was worried about every little thing. This was her first official show. Her first official fashion line. Designs that weren’t attached to Gabriel Agreste other than the fact that she had partnered with him for the sake of this line. And she was more than anxious about everything that could possibly go wrong. 

Nino could have like disappeared and not be back in time to spin the music. 

An akuma could attack.

In the hour before showtime, any number of things could happen to the clothes themselves. 

Hands gripped onto the sides of her face, and she froze. His eyes hypnotizing her, for a moment, and all of the worries faded if only for a few seconds. Lips descended onto hers, and she wondered exactly what she’d done to deserve a husband like him. “You got this.” He spoke after he pulled away.   
“The twins. Where are the twins?”

“They’re right here.”Marinette turned to where she’d heard the sound of her father-in-law’s voice, and a smile ignited across her features. There with him were the five year old products of the love she shared with Adrien. 

The two had begged for a chance to be in the show, and she’d after much deliberation with Adrien, they’d decided that one show wouldn’t hurt anything. So last minute, she’d produced two new designs, that corresponded perfectly for the two five year old. Who had just wanted to help Mommy and Daddy with work. 

\-------------

Adrien watched as she moved over to fill the space between the twins and his father, and her. She scooped the girls into a hug, offering each of them a smile and compliment. 

It was in that moment seeing his wife, with their children, that he knew the perfect comparision.   
She was like Mother Nature. 

Kind. Beautiful. Loving. Nurturing. (When it was deserved)  
And ruthless. Cruel. And cold. (When angered.)


	5. don't want to lose you now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Abandonment
> 
> This one has a little bit of blood in it guys. Nothing too serious. 
> 
> This is also the chapter in which I create another akuma. xD 
> 
> Enjoy.

She doesn’t know how to explain the scene as it happens. One second Chat was fine. He was beside her. They were making some sembelence of headway in the battle with the vicious akuma. (and this one was without a doubt more vicious than most of the others they’d faced.) Then the familiar black of his cat suit was in front of her, arms spread wide------ No.

Not again. 

Ladybug felt the tension in her muscles as his body slumped, falling. Her arms had extended in a flash, reaching to take a hold of him. To ensure that he didn’t get hurt further. She knew what the akuma did. She’d figured it out a bit ago. 

The akuma Nightlock was capable of forcing people into never-ending nightmares. And yet, one would think he’d be horrifying. Dark, and scary. No. The way the cruel bastard had been redesigned was enticing, enough to lure people in. And she still had no idea where his akuma was hidden. 

She swallowed hard. She had to figure it out, and fast. And she had to get him back. 

Ladybug offered one last look to her partner, forcing herself not to dwell on the way that his ears pinned themselves back. A sign of fear in felines. 

\------------

It was a horrible sight to say the least. Her blood pooling around her, her body so achingly still. His ears pinned back against his head, and he gripped onto her. The smallest of pleas leaving him as he felt her shallow breaths. 

“Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.”

She’d attempted to lift her hand, he’d taken it in his to give her assistance. She couldn’t die. He needed her. He couldn’t lose her too. 

But his claws were dripping with crimson, and his heartbeat quickened as her breaths came slower and slower until they stopped. Until there were none. She was gone. Lost.

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no n o.

It was no longer Ladybug in his arms, but the civilian side of her. Marinette, so beautiful, so kind, and talented. In ways that went beyond her capabilities as a hero. She was far too young. It couldn’t be over. 

“Wake up----- Please wake up. You can’t----”

His words caught in his throat. Lodged there, stuck with sobs that stuck in his throat. She was the one that had promised she’d never leave him. That she would be different. That she would stay. 

“Marinette, please.”

Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. 

No.

It wasn’t possible. He refused to believe that. He refused to believe that she was gone. But the blood, and the lack of breathing---- She was----

\------------------

“Chat! Wake up.” She was cornered, her lucky charm was all but useless at this point, because she couldn’t find the connection. She was going to die. Or worse, she was going to be trapped in a nightmare that would likely be just as bad as actually dying. She wanted to scream.

“Chat please!” She grasped her yo-yo tightly in her hand. There was no where to toss it, nothing for it to cling to, to save her from this sticky situation. She was legitimately completely and horrifyingly stuck. “It’s not real!”

The proximity between her and Nightlock was so close she could feel his breath on her face. His hand extended to take a hold of one of her earrings. She was pinned. She was going to make an attempt to kick him, or hit him. Or something. Anything. She had no intention of losing her miraculous to this guy. 

\----------------

Abandoned. 

He felt abandoned. 

Alone.

Lost.

Her voice broke through the illusion though, destroying the nightmare as if it’d been nothing but that, as if it hadn’t been so real. 

“It’s not real!”

Her voice echoed through the scene as it played out and he found himself awake. Green eyes meeting blue as Nightlock reached up to take her Miraculous. Green eyes narrowed behind a dark mask. 

There was no way in hell, she was leaving him today.


	6. why are you my clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Seeking Solace
> 
> So this is just shameless fluff guys. Seriously.   
> It's adorable. :)

It had only been a few days since they’d revealed themselves to each other. Hilariously enough, everything she feared had evaporated and become nothing but that. Just fears. Neither of them had truly been disappointed in the revelation of who the other was, and it’d only brought them closer. 

As it were, Marinette had found herself particularly shocked when Chat Noir dropped down through the hatch from her balcony, and into her room. She hadn’t seen Chat Noir as himself in the days since. They hadn’t patrolled together there’d been no akuma attacks. She and Adrien had had it pretty easy. There wasn’t really much too worry about. 

But she could tell by the droop in the ears atop his head, that something was very wrong, and her kitty wasn’t happy. 

Marinette didn’t speak, until after her arms had wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Her fingers moved threading through the strands of the messy hair at the base of his neck. He’d huffed a deep breath, his own arms wrapping around her waist, holding her tightly to him. 

“Talk to me, mon chaton?”

Her tone was soft, muffled only by the closeness of her face to his chest. 

“It’s nothing to worry yourself about, Princess. Just let me hold you?”

The proposed question left her offering a slight nod. Sure, the cat undoubtedly annoyed her to pieces on occasion. But he had always and would always mean well. And it was better than she could say for other girls. At least he’d only ever flirted with her. Unlike some other people she’d seen around. 

“But I am worried.”

“Just problems at home, little bug. I had to get away for a while.”

So she’d had it easy then, Adrien had been having a rough time of it. 

“Well as much as I’d like to stand here like this all day. I have to get back to my computer and finish my essay.”

It was him who pulled back, much to her surprise, and he quirked an eyebrow at her. “You still haven’t finished it? I had it done last week.”

But he broke away, the contact between them splitting for a moment as he moved to sit down in her chair in front of her computer. If he thought he was going to stop her from doing her homework he was crazy. 

She moved toward him, and grinned as he patted his lap for her to sit. She sat down and he moved the chair under the desk so that she could reach the keyboard comfortably from her position. 

She’d gotten lost in the idle tapping of her fingers on the keys that she almost hadn’t noticed the sound of him purring against the base of her neck. Having completely found the peace he must’ve been seeking when he’d come in through the hatch.


	7. all i wanna do is love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Do Not Disturb.
> 
> Okay so I had some fun with this one.   
> And for those of you who would like to know what happens after the end. I may or may not choose to be inclined to write a proper one shot for it.

It was one of those days. She didn’t want to do anything, and days like these were rare, as it were. But when she openly proclaimed that she wasn’t going to do anything but lay in bed all day, generally Adrien was left to assume one of two things. Either she was sick, or she was just really done with the world. Though her mood wasn’t leaning towards either of those, from what he could tell. 

“I really just wanna lay here, and not have anything to worry about for, like, twenty four hours. Can we do that?”She’d asked, and he’d been tempted to be the logical one, along side Tikki and tell her that it wasn’t plausible. But she looked so content that he had decided to side with her on this one. 

“Someone understands me.”Plagg seemed happy to have the day off, that was good. Maybe the next time he had to transform the Kwami would actually cooperate and not complain too much. One could only hope. 

\------------

Marinette had found that a lazy day was in order. She found that for once she’d woken up and felt like she didn’t have to worry about anything or anyone. There was no need to be Ladybug. There was no need to even move. And the days that she felt like the weight of the world no longer rested on her shoulders, were fewer than the days that she geniunely had a good reason to be lazy. She was at peace, and she didn’t want to go out and have anything ruin that fragile peace. 

“I completely understand you. So much so that there is a present on my desk.”She’d been prepared to gain the favor the tiny black kwami. Two full rounds of camembert rested right there, for the little guy. And she had to laugh at the expression that spread across his face. She could’ve sworn he had stars in his eyes. 

Tikki passed her an unimpressed look. “Marinette, it’s not logical to lay in bed all day and do nothing. You have school, and homework. What if there’s-----”

Marinette cut off the tiny red kwami. “Tikki please. I just need one day to not feel like I have to spread myself thin.”

After a moment more, the little red fairy huffed a sigh. But gave up the relentless attempts to get her friend out of bed. 

“And what about me, Mari?”

She patted the spot in the massive bed that they’d shared for a while now, and offered a grin. “There’s a do not disturb sign on the door, and you can take that however you want.”


	8. i'm left seeing red on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Seeing Red
> 
> Who wants an angry bug on their hands!?  
> Whelp.

Marinette knew the feeling just as well as her alter ego did. That feeling of immense pain whenever Chat Noir did something ridiculous and horribly stupid, to protect her. Though this time, this time was different. As she watched him, eyes grew wide. Her heart pounded violently against her ribcage with each passing second, and she genuinely felt like she was going to faint. A blossom of red spread across the familiar black. Darkening a color that she’d always believed couldn’t get any darker than it was. 

Ladybug hadn’t been able to make it. The number of civilians crowded around the open area to watch the battle were too large, and there was no place for her to go to transform. She could only hope that when she finally managed to purify the akuma everything would go back to normal and all of those watching would forget. All she was sure of, was that she couldn’t stay here, and watch as everything fell apart. 

She was furious. 

The likes of which was rare to see. Ladybug had always been kind and forgiving, but there were some things that pushed even her to her limits. This was one of them. 

She didn’t even think that after today, Hawkmoth would know exactly who she was. It didn’t seem to matter anymore. 

“Tikki-----”

She barely registered the sound of Chat Noir trying to talk her into rationality. Wasn’t it strange, how things had been reversed. Usually. It was her telling him not to do things that could get him hurt. But this time was different. This time there was blood. He was actually bleeding. Real damage had been done..

“------Spots on.”

The press had caught it all on camera right down to her transformation. She was half tempted to call out Hawkmoth, but she was more than a bit side tracked with the akuma that had hurt her kitty.

When they returned to normal the civilian was more than likely going to have a few unexplained bruises and cuts to worry about. Oops.

All rational thought was out the window, she felt like she was racing against a clock that was counting down far too fast. And it wasn’t until strong familiar arms wrapped around her form that she realized the battle was over. 

“I’m okay.”

His voice was soft, gentle in her ear. and she finally found herself relaxing. She hadn’t even realized that he’d detransformed mid battle. She supposed the field was even now. All of Paris knew exactly who they were now. 

All because she couldn’t help seeing red.


	9. Like a Melody in My Head That I Can't Keep Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Playing the Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. So this is a thing. Alright, and for those of you who are interested, I am opening fic requests. Check out my profile for more information on the subject.

His fingers trailed across the piano keys, forming a melody she’d made herself very familiar with. He’d composed it himself. And she’d never been more proud of him, she’d made that clear the very first time he played it for her. 

She’d called it playing the melody of life. 

It was for the most part a piece that was in fact, all over the place. It started at a low point, frenzied and awkward, and yet still pleasing to the ears, and Marinette even now, could place exactly which point in their life together it had been. 

The day they met. She’d thought he’d put gum on her chair. What else was she to have assumed, considering. He looked pretty suspicious. And they fact that Chloe seemed to be so close to him, only made her assumptions worse. 

Then the melody shifted into a light trickling of the keys, soft and lilting, like a lullaby. 

Like the rain. 

And she followed it. Every twist and turn of the melody his fingers so beautiful orchestrated was like a piece of their history replayed before her eyes. This had been her anniversary gift, a year ago. Today.

She could see he was going to make a habit, of reminding her of everything, though--- She had to admit, she hadn’t been expecting the familiar piece to continue into something she hadn’t known. He’d added onto it, adding in the last year of their life. 

A brilliant smile lit up her face, as the piece came to an end. And she sat beside him on the piano bench, her head leaning onto his shoulder. 

“I love you.”

She could recall a time when he’d been unable to repeat the words back to her, unless he was Chat. Something she was sure he’d never meant to happen, just something that had. After all, he didn’t really know what it felt like, hadn’t for a while. And then she came along and had so much to give. 

“I love you too, princess. Happy Anniversary.”

His voice cut through her like a warm knife cut through butter, and she could feel herself practically melting.

Anyone could tell that she was looking forward to another great year to add to the Melody of Life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've gotten this far. I commend you. 
> 
> I am a trash queen. And I do not regret any of my decisions made tonight.
> 
> This one is short. Others will be longer. Some may be even shorter than this one. -shrug- all depends on the inspiration.


End file.
